eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Responsibilities of a Berserker's Rage
Pre-requisites # 40,000 faction with the The City of Jinisk in . # Command of the Ratongan language. # Starter: in the Bay of Anuk in The Sinking Sands # Speak to a Kerra Ghost named , at , in a cave accessible through an underwater tunnel in the The Bay of Anuk in . The easiest way to get to the cave is to take the carpet to Silent City, and jump off when it passes through the cave. # Listen to his story to gain access to Dire Hollow: Or'Kales' Solitude. Steps # speak to Apprentice Neemari in the Bay of Anuk in The Sinking Sands . To get to him, you must enter a cave in the bay at . # Go to Dire Hollow in Nektulos Forest. Easiest way to Dire Hollow is to take the griffon from the docks and jump off at the end of the beach path. Head north to a tunnel entrance through the hills at . Continue through to the end of the tunnel. Exit the end of the tunnel, head north then west to Dire Hollow entrance. If on a flying mount or leaper, just head straight to Dire Hollow at . The entrance looks like a boarded up cellar entrance. # Zone into a special instance of called " ". This is a solo zone in, you may only enter alone at this point. This includes mercs, so remember to suspend any you may have. # Find and speak to NPC at . # After talking to Vettius, he will attack you. He is a Lvl 80^ Solo. # After the Fight, you need to talk to next to Vettius. # After talking to her you will need to fight lvl 73^ Solo Shadowed Men (8 of them - gray kills count, and they come out of a portal at in 4 waves of 2). # Once all dead talk to Apprentice Morwynn again for update, she will ask you to do the same thing, only the portals are various locations outside the zone. # The first tear is in The Pillars of Flame, , the island where Siyamak spawns. There is a portal up top with lvl 79 solo mobs that give the updates. They come out one at a time, and take about a minute between. If you die during the fights, the portal will despawn for ~5 mins. The portal repopped sometime later though. Some of the mobs, especially the Thoughtbleeders, have LOADS of HP. Like 65,000 HP. So be prepared for long fights. You will need to kill eight of these. They can be soloed but bring some DPS for shorter fights. # The second tear is in , approx (near The Fate of Norrath starter). They come out one at a time, and take about a minute between. The mobs are 81 and 82 ^^^ Heroic Nightblood and Lamia.Bring several friends. # Return to the apprentice in the ( ) in . She tells you to find 3 items: A firewater crystal, a greenmist orb, and "a weapon from another plane". They have to be found in that order. # Find the Murk Alchemist, " ," in the Edgewater drains 1 below Freeport in order to receive the subquest " ." The easiest way is from Big Bend in Freeport - if you entered the city and are in the main city, the entrance is at . Another way (if you are lower level, for instance) is through The Thieves Way (for instance, there is an entrance in The Commonlands at , then through the The Serpent Sewer at . Once inside the The Serpent Sewer, the entrance to Edgewater Drains is at . Alternatively, The Sprawl has a zone in to the Serpent Sewer too. #*''Note: You must be able to speak Ratongan for this part. Also, you need to walk away backwards while looking at her when he tells you to go away. At that point you will need to pay her 2 gold to get info and the subquest. (If you don't know the sewers, it is along run down. Just keep going)'' #** The requires you to find: #***a Flame Emerald for 1g16s64c from Dealer Zaynx at in Kunzar Jungle. #***some (drop from any mob in Chardok that is over level 80) # These items must be returned to Vasily, then you can buy the Crystal from him for 1 gold and 96 silver. # You must then return to the quest giver in Nektulos. She will tell you that the green orb comes from a Mystic "somewhere in Faydwer" # The mystic you need is in Butcherblock Mountains in by the name of . Drink the ale he gives you to update. # The orb is a drop (No trade item and Individual loot) in Sebilis from Sathirian dignitaries near and in the audience room or in the secret room in the laboratory from the Apprentice or the named , this is a hidden place you need to open by clicking an item at . Also drops off a Sathirian Lich (always drops) on the lower level in the jail area. Plenty of them around. (You can invis all the way to the jail if you jump off the platform heading to the exit and swim down the drain. The two drains take you to the jail underwater.) # Next is to find the sword forged on another plane.... ## Go to Barren Sky, Isle of Desolation, at right-click and Take "an ancient statue." Must use the Cleft Entrance waypoint at to gain access into the area the statue is in. One can fly to point where ancient statue is. ## Go to Jarsath Wastes and hail Izzal Din ## Next step is to "hunt beasts of legend that plagued Norrathians long before the rending". ##* Go to Jarsath Wastes to Skyfire and kill Eldrig the Young . After killing him get his entrails off the body loot and put it into the skeleton next to his spawnpoint. If the bones are not there you need to wait for them to re-pop. 15 up to 40 minutes, can't miss them. (After bones repop you will need still wait for named) Then Eldrig the Old will spawn lvl 84 ^^^ (Abilities : AoE Stun, Knockback and Mez). Kill him to get the axe. # Return to Morwynn in Nektulos (Your group members MUST be lvl 80 to enter Or'Kales Solitude). # Talking to her starts a ring event. #*A portal opens and mobs come through (82^^^ about every 20 seconds). #*The mobs must not kill Morwynn. Defend her for appr. 5 minutes. The fight requires lots of DPS and/or a mezzer. # Claim your epic from Morwynn. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards